Flint Holland and the Children of the Death Eaters
by Fishcandy538
Summary: Just to start off I own nothing except the characters I created.Flint Holland was just a normal teensger until his cousin comes to town and he finds out that his parents and wizard and his mom is a werewolf but he's 4 years too late to go to school...but only one accepted him Hogwarts but when he arrived strange things start occurring read more to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

New England May 2016

Flint Holland had been declared a weirdo and a nerd for most of his life in Greenwood ,Connecticut he'd be bullied for his entire life by Brad Locke now if you saw him in the streets you'd definitely see he's a nerd he was a bit shorter than some of the kids in his class and it was rail thin with brown hair that was always sticking every which way and and his parents didn't help .His dad ,who flint got most of his looks from ,Carter Holland instead of getting a dog as the family pet he got an owl and named him Remus ,he claims he named him after a friend of his moms, and trained it so it give him his mail and in case he forgot it his lunch in fact one time it flew right in the cafeteria and landed right in from of him dropped his bagged lunch and flew out the way it came in and that of course led to nicknames such as Owl boy bird nerd etc. and his mom ,Diana Holland was worse she was always very protective over him and the teachers compared it to a wolf looking after her cub and that led to tears of being called a wolf and kids throwing dog bones and toys at him but the weirdest part about him was he knew nothing about his parents where were they from and all he knew was how they met at school and they decided to settle down in this town and Flint had a somewhat normal life all of that was about to change.

It was a nice sunny summer day and flint was sitting on his couch watching TV when there was a knock at the door and when he went to answer it this guy who looked to be in his mid 20s with orange hair and a slight goatee and looked like he was a bodybuilder and he said in a thick British accent " is your mom home " he said " Uh Mom some guy is here for you " then she walks out and see him and she looks at him and her eyes go wide " your him aren't you Teddy right " and Flint just stared at teddy as he said " yep that's me hey listen got any food the ride here took a lot out of me ," he said then he turned his head towards Flint " so your Flint you probably didn't here about me I'm Teddy Lupin your cousin " and Flint was freaking out " WAIT I HAVE A COUSIN I DIDNT EVEN KNOW I HAVE AN UNCLE " " wait what Diana he doesn't even know about my dad does he even know what he was WHAT YOU ARE " " listen I didn't want him finding out till he showed signs but I guess our curse sedated his powers " she said and Flint " wait I HAVE POWERS " said Flint trying to figure out what they were " well you had them until i gave you the curse of the wolf " she said looking guilty " wait so I'm a werewolf man I'm gonna be like that guy in twilight " he said picturing his face on Taylor Launtens body " well not exactly Flint your only half and look once your father gets home we should talk " wait so you wait till now when this guy showes up and suddenly you start telling me that I have powers after years and years of me asking and you avoiding it...I need some air " says Flint half screaming and running out the back door and he didn't know how fast or how long he was running but he ended up right in front of this alley Brad and his gang hang around in and as Marcus Sanchez his right hand man points him out " well well well if it ain't itty bitty Flinty the bird brain wolf boy " said Brad " hey brad what are you gonna do Brad the usual taunting nickname idea and then you and your goons kick me until I look like I got hit by a car " he says as they surrounded him " I was thinking more 18 wheeler " he said with a smirk as they all started to attack him from all sides and then out of nowhere birds from nearby just start flying above us and they it was literally a storm of bird poop over head and not even a drop of it landed on him and then Brad glared at him and looked up " YOU MADE THEM DO IT YOU LOSER" said Brad as he threw a punch any Flint but instead he heard a scream and a thud as he found Brad in a glass box " WHERE DID THIS COME FROM " he screamed " IT MUST HAVE BEEN HIM " and then with that wind he got earlier he seemed to find himself right in front of Teddy and when the gang showed up teddy stood in front of me " listen here lads you don't mess with my cousin cause I bet if he actually could throw a punch at one of you he'd actually get you to run with your tails between your legs " he said as he walked in front of them " please crumpet that nerd couldn't punch for his life " said one of them " oh really you think he can't punch the daylights out of you take a shot Flint " he said pointing to the guy and in a fraction of a second he punched him and he literally flew feet away into a dumpster with his nose bleeding and a black eye " RUN HES GOTTA BE A MUTANT OR SOMETHING " and they all ran off to get Brad " well I think that punch meant 2 things ether your a wizard or a werewolf but seeing as I saw the guy you put in a glass cage which is a similar thing my godfather did at a zoo to his cousin but that's besides the point...your a wizard Flint"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, let me get this straight, you guys are wizard and have been lying to my faces about it all my life and you've waited till the day my cousin, who I never even knew existed shows up "said Flint looking at his parents. "It's more complicated than that you see we had to leave because…reason that you're not ready to know "said Carter. "ok really Carter you're really that ashamed of it that was years ago, we don't even know if he's still around ". but out of nowhere there was a loud crash and an owl flew into the room and dropped an envelope on the table and it dashed out the way it came. "…Is that normal at all for wizards because that would explain Remus "said Flint pointing to the Scops owl on the pedestal in the other room. Teddy just smiled and glanced at the owl "You named it after him didn't you "as he looked at Diana, she replied "yeah I did I knew he might hate being remembered by an owl seeing as he hated the O.W.L.s ""ok can we just read what the letter has to say "said Carter but right when he said that the letter began to form a mouth and say " Dear Mr. Flint Holland you have been summoned to the Magical Congress of the United States to decide on what to do about your current situation the meeting will occur in 3 weeks' to the day at 4 please plan accordingly signed Drachen Snow  
" and as soon as it was done it shriveled up and turned into dust " well least great just great MACUSA wants a hearing about what happened and not to mention Snows on the case " said Diana " Ok, um I only understood half of that " Said Flint " The MACUSA is the wizarding government in the United States it stands for the Magical Congress of the United States and Drachen Snow's is one of the president's advisors and he's pretty old fashioned he's very…vocal on his opinion that rapports law shouldn't have been repealed " said Carter " Well he's not a fan of anything that's not a wizard " said Diana "so wait where is this meeting exactly " asked Teddy " the MACUSA headquarters in New York probably" said Carter" ok so great now the wizard feds want to pull a cover up " said Flint running up to his room

Flints laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking back on everything that had happened just a few short hours ago, I mean his entire life changed in just one day witches and wizards and a magical government that wants to personally meet with him all in one day. Luckily, he had his guitar to practice " If This is it " by Huey Lewis and The News when he was feeling like the world turned inside out and halfway through the song he heard a knock on his door " it's open " he said as teddy walked into the room and looked around " nice room better than the one I have my grandmas " he said sitting on flints bed " so let me guess my parents made you come up here to tell me that getting your powers 4 years late is a good thing " said Flint putting the guitar down " No, actually I came up here to give you something that I found in my godfathers closet " he said handing me a folded up a piece of paper and Flint unfolded it and saw that it was just an old sheet of paper yellowed with age and covered in creases showing that it had been used quite often" why does your godfather keep a blank piece of paper in his closet is there invisible ink on it or something " said Flint Teddy gave a small smile " all you have do to actually see it is do this, " he said bringing out a stick and placing the tip of it on the paper " I solemnly swear I am up to no good " and slowly ink started to show on the paper and it read : Masters Moony Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs bring you The Marauder's Map " what's this? " asked Flint " this is a map of one of the best wizarding schools in the world, Hogwarts"


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Flint kept his eyes glued to the mystical map "so wait this shows everything in Hogwarts "he said in bewilderment "yep everything even a few secret passageways the one I would recommend is this one in the witch statue if you use that one you'll end up in the honeydukes basement." he said with a grin on his face " what the heck is honeydukes" asked Flint " trust me its better if you find out for yourself" he said with a laugh " so what was my uncle life, I mean it's just I've thought for so long that my parents were all I had a family but now I have a cousin and an uncle and who knows what else " he said looking at teddy who was looking down "…my parents are dead" as he said this Flint looked down " I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up " he said " no you didn't know it's not your fault" he said as Flint hugged him " well if I'm the only family you got I'm going to be there for everything" he spoke as he started to wipe away his tears " come on lets head downstairs " said Teddy as he wiped away his tears and when they walked downstairs they saw a snowy owl fly towards teddy and drop off a package " Thanks junior, " he said as the owl flew back out the hole in the window " so wait you guys used owls as a mailman what do you call them mail birds" said Flint as everyone stared at him like he had grown another head " no one calls them that at all like not even the people who handle the owls call them that " said Teddy as his hair changed into a light grey color "why does your hair keep changing color " said Carter " oh well I'm a Metamorphagus which pretty much means I can change my appearance at will but my hair is like a mood ring but you can't take it off I've been trying to control but my grandma says that my mom was the same way before she learned how to use her powers" said teddy " interesting very interesting Mr. Lupin I personally find that very interesting" he had a very gangling figure with greasy slick back hair in a tidy clean black robe that looked like it just bought out of the window with his chest pumped out to make him look stronger then he really was " What are you doing here Drachen " said Carter Gritting his teeth angrily " Hey Carter is that how you say hello to guest, and especially with my history no less" he looked at Flint " so this is the newest Holland wizard hopefully we can get past this incident and perhaps we could have a chat sometime " he said looking around the room with his eyes darting all over the room " so what are you doing here Drachen " said Diana sternly not taking her eyes off of him " well can't I visit a man visit an old school friend " he said looking at Carter " that was a long time Drac I've changed since then and I'm not looking back not now not ever especially after what happened in Cincinnati " Drachen's expression soured " don't you dare blame me for what happened in Cincinnati we weren't even supposed to be there " they started getting closer until Diana got in between them " hey look we both wish Cincinnati didn't happen but it did and we moved on " she said facing Drachen " wait what happened in Cincinnati " said teddy as everyone looked at him " something that shouldn't have even been mentioned "he walked out the door " wait how do you know Drachen Snow I thought you guys hated him" Diana looked at Carter as he looked down then at Flint" we knew each other in school, or at least I thought I did" he said as he walked out of the room leaving both Flint and Teddy confused/span/p 


End file.
